Episode One - "Playing It Like An Ace"
The second episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands. Day Four Man Down Just past midnight, the Charlotte tribe returned to their camp, demoralized. Monica frowned at the tension, "Well, look at the bright side, we're stronger now." the flirt said. Nobody responded, and she sighed and hugged Roy. "Why don't they understand. Roy shrugged and the two fell asleep together. Later, Monica cackled in the confessional that she would definitely be a flirt, and that Roy would be her little pawn for quite some time. Over at the Stanley tribe, Lee tries to recruit Howard into his alliance, only for the elder to decline. "Howard is a major threat, now," Lee inquired. "He could easily side with the girls and get the rest of us voted off. Hasn't he ever heard of 'bros before hos'?" Lee begins to piece together a plan to eliminate Howard. Your Very First Reward After a few hours of being awake and doing survival stunts, the Charlotte and Stanley tribes were called to the Challenge Arena for their first Reward Challenge. "Stanley getting your first look at the new Charlotte tribe: Alex voted out at last night's Tribal Council." Jeff informed. The Stanley tribe was fairly shocked, and Jeff explained the challenge: *'Reward Challenge:' Jeff will launch a ball out in the middle of the water, which one member from each team will swim out to retrieve. In order to score a point, a tribemate must be touching his teams platform and the ball. The first team to five points wins a shelter built by professionals and the honor of sending a member of the opposing tribe to Exile Island. **'Sitting Out:' Howard The first match up is Brady against Roy, and Jeff launches the ball. "Come on Roy!" Monica cheers right away. Roy easily races out to the ball and begins to swim back. Brady attacks him at this point, and a struggle breaks out. Jeff narrates, "Brady dunks Roy! Roy returns the favor!" Brady is distracted when he accidentally swallows the sea water, and Roy races to Charlotte's platform with the ball. "Point for Charlotte!" Jeff anounces. The challenge continued on until thefinal round, where the score came to be 4-4. The final two brawlers, Quinn and Sharissa. "Whoever wins this points wins for their tribe." Jeff states the obvious. He throws the ball, "Go!" Sharissa races out at rocket speed, while Quinn decides to wade back at the platforms. "This BETTER work." Johan threatens Quinn. Sharissa speeds back to the platforms and easily overpowers Quinn, and placing her hand on her team's platform. "STANLEY WINS AGAIN!" Jeff states. The Charlotte tribe is none too pleased, as they needed a shelter. The Stanley tribe sent Monica to Exile B, thinking she was weak and couldn't survive, let alone look for the Hidden Powers. The tribes depart with very different moods. Blame or Fame When Charlotte returned to camp after their second loss, Quinn was grilled for her choice of strategy in the challenge. The observant girl apologized for her faulty strategy, and Tyler even defended her against their other alliancemates, saying that Kyle and Zoey were the main targets. "It was really cool of Tyler to step in like that," Quinn blushed in the confessional. Over at Stanley, Jennifer congratulated her team on their win, and everyone was excited when the professionals came to build them anew shelter. Brady and Lee Lee were out walking on the beach, however, when Brady collapsed. "All of a sudden, Brady just collapses." Lee says in the confessional. "I saw him take in a good mouthful of sea water during the challenge, which worries me." Lee helps his Ally up, asking him if he was okay. "Yeah, man," Brady stood, shaking his body out. "I'm fine." he walked away. "I did take in some seawater during the challenge," Brady sighed angrily. "It's really effecting me, but I'm not going to let a little bit of water take me out of this game." One-Woman Vacation Monica arrived at Exile B, smirking at the other tribe's stupidity, "The other tribe needs to grow a brain. Seriously, deception is the name of this game, and I'm playing it like an ace." Monica laughed in the confessional. She began to track down the clues, slowly going from Exile B to C to A. She had almost deciphered the entire clue when night fell, cutting her voyage short. "I have to come back here later," she said. "I've got to find it." Day Five Finally Charlotte has finally gotten their act together with a shelter, while Kyle and Zoey attempt to break the seven-strong alliance. Zoey begins with Quinn, "So, I think it's pretty obvious you're on the bottom of your alliance," the petite girl says as she and Quinn walk through the woods. Quinn is shocked to know Zoey knows of an alliance, and after some convincing, Quinn agrees to help out the outcasts if she can. "So, I hear Quinn and Zoey talking in the woods," Tyler says in the confessional. "Apparently they're forming an outcasts alliance between Zoey, Quinn, and Kyle. I'm eavesdropping, thinking: 'What better people to go to the Final 4 with?'" Tyler is shown walking up on Zoey and Quinn, and working out a pact with the girls. Zoey is ecstatic in the confessional. Another Immunity Challenge Basic things occur at camp, and the tribes meet for their next Tribal Immunity Challenge. Jeff collects the Immunity Idol from Stanley and brings in Monica from Exile before explaining the challenge. *'Immunity Challenge:' Four members of each tribe will be perched on a narrow beam over the water, while five of the opposing tribe's members attempt to knock them down with coconuts. The first tribe to have all the other tribe's members knocked off the beam wins Immunity. **'On the Beam:' Alejandra, Monica, Quinn, Zoey Carmiletta, Isa, Sharissa, Yvonne **'Shooters:' Cathy, Johan, Kyle, Roy, Tyler Howard, Jennifer, Lee, Stan, Vincent **'Sitting Out:' Brady The challenge begins and Stanley begins strikingly when Vincent hurled a coconut at Zoey and knocked her down. "Right off the bat, Stanley takes the upperhand!" Jeff narrates. Monica is expertly dodging items, when she leans over to talk to Yvonne, "Hey, next time my tribe loses, I need you to send me to Exile." Yvonne cocks a brow while dodging items. "Why?" Monica then lied about how she was on the outs with her tribe, and was the second-to-next to go. Yvonne, thinking ahead, agreed and the two returned to the challenge (where Quinn and Carmilettahad fallen by now). "Come on, guys!" Alejandra shouts to her tribe. "We can't keep this up much longer!" she's suddenly nailed in the head with a watermelon, and fumbles to the water. "Monica, the last remaining Charlotte member!" Jeff announces. Monica manages to outlast Isa, but is soon taken out by Jennifer. "STANLEY WINS AGAIN!" "What the !@#$?" Alejandra scowls. Monica sighs and joins her team on shore before Jeff grants the Immunity Idol to Stanley and dismisses the teams back to their camps. Swinging Like a Vine When Charlotte returns to camp, disappointed as usual, Monica is thrown for a whirlwind when Tyler offers her a chance to jumpship from the seven-person alliance to the alliance of himself, Zoey, Kyle, and Quinn. "Only one person can win," Tyler negotiates. "And the Final Seven is way too early to send our fates into the air." Monica contemplated this for a second, and agreed, as long as Roy was the last of the original alliance to go. Day Six Medical Emergence After feeling week for a few days at Stanley, Brady collapses and his tribemates call in the medical team. The check Brady out, and the abrasive castaway ends up vomiting, while being light-headed. He quickly recovers, however, and is allowed to stay in the game. "What a relief," Lee sighed in the confessional. Brady had no comment for the confessional, feeling too embarrassed. "I'm sooo glad Brandy's okay," Carmiletta confesses while tanning on the beach. "He's like, so important for team morale." Yvonne starts to braid her hair, because thats what all Survivor girls do when they're bored, right? Tribal Council Jeff and Charlotte met at Tribal Council again. First subject is Quinn's failure at the Reward Challenge, and then Monica's exiling. Alejandra reveals knowledge of the outcast alliance, as she heard them talking. Tyler then informs Jeff that they need to have a bigger camp so people can't hear a pen drop before the voting commences. The Votes are Tallied The following votes air on television: *Roy votes for Zoey, "What the HECK is going on?" *Alejandra votes for Tyler, "It's futile, but let this be a warning of the karma to come." *Tyler votes for Alejandra, "Too much of a threat." Jeff tallies the votes and recites, "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council Area immediately." he once again tells Monica and Zoey that they should reveal the Hidden Powers at this moment; neither do. "I'll read the votes. Tyler, Alejandra." he reads the rest slowly, and Zoey even garners a vote. "Second person voted out of Survivor: Falkland Islands... Alejandra. Bring up your torch." "You'll wish she hadn't." Alejandra assures her former tribe before allowing Jeff to snuff her torch out. She flips them the double-bird before waltzing down the path out of Tribal Council, never looking back. Last Words "Well," Alejandra folds her arms. "Just remember, Charlotte, payback's a !@#$. I definitely had a lot to offer in this game, and even despite having numbers at first, was the second boot. This game can change in an instant, and I'd probably not gone home had I not opened my mouth about the alliance... I'm done here." Still In The Running